


Track++

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowrun Fusion, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 夏日限定的像汽水气泡一样透明的悸动相爱吧终有一散的恋人们
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 3





	Track++

**Author's Note:**

> 萨满 Dominic (22) / 学生 Elias (16) ，无差  
> Shadowrun AU（所以也算是赛博朋克AU）

——我能找到的情报就这些。墓园我也去过，大野的灵魂不在那里。除非你们希望我把她“喊”出来，不然我想我们的协议可以终止了。

Dominic按下回车键，将信息发送出去，不管对方有没有收到，总之他真的需要休息了——他昨天午后出门，为了还人情东奔西走十余小时，回到住所已经接近凌晨5点。他合上笔记本电脑然后丢到旁边，仰面躺在地板上，随手拿起床上摊开的汽车杂志盖住视线，抵挡他懒得关上的电灯发出的刺眼白光。

按道理来说，他应该到床上睡，至少醒来后他不会感到浑身僵硬。但是他一根手指都不想再动了，而且他不允许自己穿着脏兮兮的衣服睡上床。

他好累了，连思考都想放弃。

隔壁住户的门适时发出开关的声响。他突然惊醒了。

Dominic猜现在是早上8点。那间屋子住着他的房东Helena Kötz女士。

她管理着庞大的家族商业帝国的海外分部，明明是个大老板，却始终独身生活在老城区的旧公寓里，每天坚持8点上班。

他呵声一笑，抓了抓头发，顺势将手掌垫在脑袋下，抱着难以抑制的纷乱思绪进入睡眠。

Dominic梦见了他第一次见到的亡者灵魂，一个陌生的女孩。那年他才5岁。

他好几次在自家客厅看见奇妙的光点。Dominic以为那是幻觉，没太在意。几天后，他的弟弟Cedrick偷偷告诉说，他也看见了。于是到了晚上，Dominic和弟弟结伴去观察那些光点，Dominic甚至用手去捕捉它们。两个孩子目睹了那些光芒在有意无意地躲避触摸，并且渐渐汇聚成了泛白透明的人形。不知名的她穿着蕾丝点缀的华丽连衣裙，看起来像个受宠的大小姐，身体却在燃烧，跪在Brunsmeier家双子两人中间，仰起头，持续发出刺耳的尖叫，直到她如娃娃般可爱的脸庞焦烂腐败，直到那团火将她吞噬。

Cedrick直接被吓哭了，跑到父母房间寻求庇护。Dominic盯着女孩消失的地方，长久目瞪口呆。

“什么尖叫？我没听见。别怕，宝贝……”他听见母亲声音温柔地安慰胞弟。

长大后，Cedrick只字不提那夜“见鬼”的经历。

Dominic却掌握了唤灵的能力，成为了生者与死者之间的媒介。

这次他是被摇醒的。Dominic拿开杂志，揉了揉眼睛。天色已然黄昏。

“您还好吗？”一副正在变声期的少年嗓音问道。

“如果没人吵醒我的话，我会更好。”他不喜不悲地回答。

“抱歉……Helena姑妈担心您出事了，所以让我过来看看。”

Dominic坐起身，果不其然后背酸痛。他看了看那个少年。

棕色的短发，湛蓝的双眼，平和的眉目间能看出跟房东太太有几分相似；松垮的T恤，破洞牛仔裤，有点开线的帆布鞋，打扮同样低调得让人猜不到出身富贵人家。

少年腼腆地笑笑，伸出右手，说：“我叫Elias。”

Dominic犹豫了一下，最终握过那只温热的手掌。

事情发展成Dominic和Elias坐在Helena的餐桌边上等待晚餐。哪怕租房的次数多到数不清，Dominic还是头回在房东家蹭饭。

经过下午的闲谈，Elias已经没有那么拘束了。

“像你这样的萨满，是不是什么灵魂都能召唤出来？”少年大大的眼睛里写满情绪，唯独没有Dominic期待的“恐惧”。

“不是。”Dominic无趣地单手托腮，解释说，“死者或许不愿意见到生者；有时召唤的条件很难达成；要是萨满能力不足，就算把灵魂召唤出来，说不定也达不成目的。”

沉思片刻后，Elias又问：“你通常怎么收费？”

Dominic瞥了他一眼，“你想干嘛？”

Elias低下头，说：“我的妈妈——”

房东Helena适时将晚饭的味噌汤端到餐桌上，并厉声道：“Elias，我不允许你那么做。你要向前看，不能原地踏步。”然后她向Dominic道歉：“对不起，这个孩子在胡说八道而已，请您别放在心上。”说完，她又回到厨房。

Elias垂首，一言不发。

Dominic见状也不好说什么。他转过头去，望向阳台。推拉门上方的墙上钉了一颗钉子，挂起了一只粉色的风铃，下端系着同样粉色的印着樱花图案的纸片。晚风吹拂，风铃发出叮叮当当的声响。

开始有点夏天的味道了，Dominic心想。

**Author's Note:**

> 题材是不是很熟（笑）因为这是DN向的《夏日限定》的前身。  
> 标题这个鬼样，是因为，曾经有过《Track》和《Track+》（同样是18年的产物），但已经被我埋了。  
> 如果是我Lofter的老朋友，说不定真的读过雷死人不偿命的《Track》，哈哈……


End file.
